Year 7 Part 1
by mochi420
Summary: My personal taste of what should have happened in the first part of Harry Potter's seventh year at Hogwarts.
1. Chapter 1: Nowhere is Safe

**_I am new to writing fanfiction. But following graduation from high school, I decided to try it out and see what it is like and write fanfiction about Harry Potter, since Harry Potter was a huge part of my life since childhood. Please let me know what you guys think!_**

"Dudley, hurry up!" Uncle Vernon called out. "It's time to go! We need to catch the train."

"Why do we need to leave, dad? I don't want to leave all my friends behind," Dudley complained.

"Because this place is no longer safe for us," Uncle Vernon replied. Dudley let out a loud groan, but he knew he had no option. Ever since Harry's fifth year at Hogwarts, Voldemort has been moving around hunting Muggle families every day so that one day, he can fulfill his dream of ridding the world of all Muggles.

After the Dursleys finished packing up and climbed into their truck, Harry stood at the doorway of 4 Privet Drive and watched as the Dursleys sped down the road. Harry was happy that the Dursleys were leaving and that he would never have to live with them again, but no matter how badly he was bullied by them, Harry still had a good heart and was thankful to his aunt and uncle for raising him since he was an infant. As Harry opened the door to his former room in the cupboard under the stairs, he became lost in his deep thoughts as he reflected on his childhood.

Suddenly, Harry heard a loud and heavy knock at the door.

 _It must be Hagrid_ , Harry thought. But, as Harry opened the door, he saw more people than he expected.

"Hi Hagrid," greeted Harry as he opened the front door with excitement. Before Hagrid even had the chance to respond, someone leaped into Harry's arms.

"Hermione!" Harry called out gleefully. "What a wonderful surprise!" Hermione was soon followed by Ron, Mad-Eye, Fleur, Bill, Remus, Tonks, Fred and George, Kingsley, Arthur, and Mundungus. Before Harry had time to say hello to everyone, Mad-Eye shoved Harry aside.

"We need to move and get out of here," Mad-Eye instructed. "We don't want the Death Eaters to find us and ambush us." As Mad-Eye spoke, he pulled out a peculiar looking bottle out of his pocket. "And this is how we are going to do it," he commanded.

As Mad-Eye clicked open the small bottle, he told Harry, "I believe you are familiar with this particular brew."

When Harry realized that Mad-Eye was talking about the Polyjuice Potion, he responded nervously,

"No, I'm not going to let everyone risk their lives for me."

"Everyone here is of age and they all agreed to take the risk." Mad-Eye then directed Ron, Hermione, Fred and George, Fleur, and Mundungus to stand in a line.

"Granger, as we discussed," Mad-Eye whispered in Hermione's ear. Before Harry even had time to blink an eye, Hermione already pulled out some hair from the back of his head.

"Blimey, Hermione," Harry said, surprised at how fast Hermione was able to move and pull out his hair before he even had time to react. Within minutes, the Polyjuice Potion was ready. Once everyone took the potion, they immediately started turning into six different Harrys. Harry looked at the group once again, and all of his friends have already turned into a clone of himself.

"Wow, we're identical!" Fred and George simultaneously exclaimed. Mad-Eye then proceeded to take out a giant bag of matching clothes.

"If you are all the same person, you all have to dress the same as well," Mad-Eye demanded in a deep, booming voice. Everyone quickly changed into the same clothing and then, they were ready to be paired up.

"Harry?" Mad-Eye asked.

"Yes?" Everyone replied.

"The real Harry, where's the real Harry?" Mad-Eye responded impatiently. "Everyone really looks the same."

"Right here," the real Harry replied.

"Well, Harry, you are still underage, so that means you still have the Trace on you. We have to travel using methods that the Trace cannot detect. This includes broomsticks and Thestrals," Mad-Eye informed Harry and the other six Harrys. "Each Harry will be paired with a member of the Order. Mundungus, you're sticking with me. I want to keep an eye on you. Remember, all this planning is meant to protect the real Harry. Hagrid, if anything happens to any of us, just ignore us and make sure that Harry safely arrives at the Burrow." Hagrid then nodded in understanding and agreement.

Mad-Eye ended up being paired with Mundungus, Tonks with Hermione, Lupin with George, Arthur with Fred, Kingsley with Ron, Bill with Fleur, and Hagrid with Harry. Hagrid hopped on his motorcycle and asked Harry to jump into the little car attached to the motorcycle. Within minutes, everyone was on broomsticks and Thestrals, ready to go.

"On my count, three, two, one, go!" Mad-Eye shouted. One by one, everyone took off from the ground as Mad-Eye watched from behind. Little did they know about what was waiting for them in the air.

 _ **To be continued.**_


	2. Chapter 2: Battle of the Seven Potters

_**This chapter may be a little frightening for younger children. But hope you guys enjoy!**_

As soon as the seven Potters and their Order protectors took off from the ground, a major battle ensued. Fifteen Death Eaters were waiting for them on broomsticks.

"We're being ambushed!" Hagrid shouted. But. no one could hear him because everyone became split up in the air by the spontaneous battle.

"Hagrid, we have to help the others!" Harry yelled at Hagrid.

"Can't do that, Harry. Mad-Eye's orders!" Hagrid replied in a booming voice. Hagrid then fired up the engine and as Harry turned around, he saw fire come out of the back of Hagrid's motorcycle. The fire helped the motorcycle travel at an unbelievably fast speed and they were able to temporarily escape the Death Eaters. But, little did they know, Voldemort was already called by Dolohov before he escaped from the battle.

In the meantime, the other Harrys and their protectors were dueling with other Death Eaters, on broomsticks and Thestrals. Hermione and Tonks were dueling Snape and Rowle. Snape was always trying to protect the students of Hogwarts, so he tried to save Hermione by attempting to curse Rowle.

"Sectumsempra!" Snape yelled as he pointed his wand at Rowle. But, in the chaos of the whole battle, Rowle already moved from his previous location and in an attempt to chase after him, Tonks herself landed in the path of the curse. Hermione looked up and gasped when she saw Tonks in the path of Snape's wand.

 _It's ok,_ Hermione thought. _If I am killed, there is still a chance that Tonks will make it back to the Burrow alive. But if Tonks is killed, I don't think I will be able to get back to the Burrow in one piece._ _I can't let the Death Eaters kill both of us._ Without a second thought, Hermione turned her broom and sped toward Tonks.

"No, Hermione! Look out!" Tonks screamed. But, it was too late. Snape's Sectumsempra curse was invented specifically to use against enemies and it will seriously injure the victim, similar to a sword slashing across a human body. Snape's curse struck Hermione full on and blood started pouring out of her neck and chest. Hermione immediately started struggling to breathe and gasping for air as tears streamed down Tonks's face.

"Stupefy!" Tonks cried out as she pointed her wand at Rowle. A bright green light flashed in front of Tonks's eyes and Rowle was stunned and fell from his broom. Tonks immediately reached for Hermione who was losing blood quickly and drifting into unconsciousness.

"Hold on, buddy. You'll be ok. Just hang on for me," Tonks said to a weakening Hermione with tears in her eyes. "Harry and Ron need you. You can't leave them. What are they going to do without you?" At this point, Hermione was too weak to respond and was barely holding on to her broomstick. It was Tonks who was fully supporting her weight and holding her up. Luckily, for the rest of the ride to the Burrow, no other Death Eater came looking for them. But, this was because Voldemort already found the real Harry.

The real Harry's scar suddenly started burning, and he bent over the edge of the small vehicle, groaning and moaning in pain.

"Harry? What's going on?" Hagrid asked with a look of concern on his face.

"Voldemort is here!" Harry shouted. "I can feel that he's here!" Suddenly, Harry saw Voldemort's figure flying past Hagrid's motorcycle. Voldemort casts a killing curse in another attempt to kill Harry, but Harry was able to react fast enough and cast a protective spell. The green light from Voldemort's wand and the red light from Harry's wand met halfway. But, since the Elder Wand did not really work properly for Voldemort because it did not really belong to him, it was extremely difficult to hold the connection. When Voldemort realized he wasn't going to be able to kill Harry that day, he decided to break the connection and leave. When Voldemort left, his fellow Death Eaters left as well.

Harry and Hagrid were the first to arrive at the Burrow and Hagrid crash-landed his motorcycle in a small pond at the front of the Burrow. Harry looked up and saw Mrs. Weasley and Ginny sprinting over to them.

"Harry! Hagrid! Thank goodness you are ok," Mrs. Weasley said, relieved and desperate at the same time. "What happened, why did it take so long? Where is everyone else?"

"Mrs. Weasley, the Death Eaters somehow knew I was being moved tonight. They were waiting for us as soon as we took off the ground," Harry said solemnly. "No one is back yet?"

"You are the first ones to arrive," Mrs. Weasley replied. Then, there was a whooshing sound in the air. Harry and Hagrid turned around to see that Bill and Fleur have returned on a Thestral. They were worn out by the battle, but otherwise unhurt. Mrs. Weasley let out a loud sigh and immediately ran over and hugged her oldest son in relief. Before Mrs. Weasley was even able to let go of Bill, Tonks arrives, with a critically injured Hermione. Hermione was completely unconscious at this point, but her body was still trembling from the pain. She had blood trickling out of the corner of her mouth as she struggled to take a full breath.

"Hurry, get me a blanket, jacket, towel, anything!" Tonks shouted desperately to the group of people who already arrived at the Burrow. Harry ran over and immediately took off his jacket and applied pressure to Hermione's multiple, heavily bleeding wounds.

"Tonks, what happened?" Harry said with tears coming to his eyes. "Why is Hermione like this?"

"It was Snape's curse. He tried to hit Rowle with it, but in the chaos of everything, it became aimed at me," Tonks replied. "Hermione blocked the curse and saved my life." Bill ran over, scooped the unresponsive Hermione up in his arms, and rushed inside the Burrow. Mrs. Weasley, Ginny, Fleur, Harry, Hagrid, and Tonks followed, not too far behind. Before they even entered the Burrow, two other pairs of people arrived: Kingsley and Ron and Remus and George. As soon as Ginny saw Ron, she ran to his side.

"Hermione was injured," Ginny informed Ron, "It was almost like she was slashed with a sword. She lost a massive amount of blood, but she saved Tonks's life." Without a second thought, Ron bolted into the Burrow and immediately knelt down at Hermione's side, who was lying on the living room couch and still bleeding heavily, despite Mrs. Weasley and Fleur constantly applying pressure to her numerous wounds. Despite every spell that Mrs. Weasley and Fleur could think of, none of them fully stopped Hermione's blood from flowing out of her wounds.

"Looks like we have to stop the bleeding manually then," Mrs. Weasley said. "Fleur, can you bring down every single towel you can find?" Fleur then sprinted up the stairs the moment Mrs. Weasley finished her sentence. Luckily, everyone else arrived at the Burrow within the hour. Everyone else escaped without injury, except for a few cuts and scratches. Fleur came back down to the living room with a huge pile of towels in her arms. She handed one to Mrs. Weasley and one to Ginny. They then pressed down on Hermione's wounds in an attempt to stop the bleeding. After about fifteen minutes, it seemed like the blood flow was slowing down.

"Wait," Fleur called out. "I think the bleeding is slowing down." Within five minutes, the bleeding completely stopped and everyone let out a sigh of relief. Ginny reached down and wiped the sweat off Hermione's face with a clean towel.

"Luckily, the bleeding has stopped," Mrs. Weasley said nervously. "But we still don't know if she's going to make it through the night." Harry then collapsed into an armchair next to the couch Hermione was lying on because he was so exhausted from that night's events. Within minutes, his eyes were closed and he fell into a deep sleep.

 ** _To be continued._**


End file.
